Fairy Tail After Dark
by Willow1871
Summary: First Ever Fairy Tail Writings: This is going to be the spot I dump all my Fairy Tail smut. Yep that sums it up real nice. Each story will be a complete story but it will be ever growing (no pun intended) Ok next up is Gray and Juvia, on man was this one hard to write for some reason. Let me know what you think. Suggestions on who should be next...
1. Chapter 1

How many piercings are there?

A Levy/Gajeel One Shot

Levy P.O.V.

It was just another evening at the guild hall as we all sit around chatting about our most recent jobs. Erza had called it an early night claiming she wanted to catch up on her beauty rest.

"Tell Jellal 'Hi' for us." Natsu called after her as he sat down with a tray of more drinks.

Wendy had left earlier, taking the exseeds with her, they had a fishing trip planed for morning. Which left myself, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel. Natsu passed the drinks around as Lucy was talking to Gajeel. I kept to myself trying to finish a book I only had three pages left of when I heard her question him about his piercings.

"So how many are there all together?" Lucy asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Gajeel spit back.

"General curiosity." Lucy answered.

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"It's a good thing then that I'm not a cat."

Gajeel laughed. "You're right Bunny Girl."

"So how many are there?" Lucy pushes the question.

"Thirty-six."

"But I only count twenty-eight." Lucy says a bit suspicious.

"So where are the ones we can't see?" Natsu asks.

"Like I'm tellin' you!" Gajeel roared.

"So who will you tell?" Lucy hints.

"Sorry Bunny Girl, I don't like you that much." Gajeel laughs.

"So pick someone." Gray says.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Gajeel asks.

"Because they don't believe you." Juvia states.

"Yeah we kinda already know where but Juvia's right we don't believe you." Gray says.

"You want proof huh?" Gajeel asks.

"Yep." Lucy says.

"Fine, I pick the Shrimp."

At the sound of my unfortunate nickname I look up from my almost finished literature. "What?"

"Come on, your friends want proof and you are going to be my witness." Gajeel says grabbing me around the waist, picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.  
Lucy is smiling at me, Natsu is giving me the thumbs up, and Gray yells "Take one for the team!"

Next thing I know I'm in the janitorial closet. Gajeel sets me down, and I blink up at him only catching part of the conversation and a bit confused as to what I am suppose to take for the team. "What am I doing?" I ask.  
Gajeel chuckles. "You have no clue do you Shrimp?"

I shake my head.

"Your friends wanted to know how many piercings I have but could only count twenty-eight out of the thirty-six."

I swallow hard. "So that leaves eight unaccounted for."

"You want to take a guess at where they are?"

My eyes glance down at his nether reigns then back up to his eyes.

"You be sure to count so you can tell Bunny Girl." Gajeel says as he starts to undo the tie on his pants.

Wanting to do just as Gray had told me, I crouch down slowly as Gajeel exposes himself. At first I don't see anything different then what most men have but I catch a glimpse of something shiny in the dim light. I reach out hesitating for a second before taking ahold of the base of his member and looking at the underside. I start to run my thumb up each stud counting as I go. One, two...

"You don't have to touch it Shrimp." Gajeel chokes out.

"Just doing what you said, counting." I smile a bit to myself. Three, four.

His member is starting to harden as I continue my numerals, five, six.  
Gajeel forces out a breath, grabbing the small work bench behind him to steading himself.

"Almost done." assuring him, as if I am conducting a procedure that is causing him pain. Seven, eight. "There ARE eight of them."

Gajeel grinned. "One for every inch of length."

I look down reassessing the length of him, he was quite impressive, I rub my thumb down each of the studs, my thoughts tightening things between my thighs.

"Now your wondering what they feel like aren't you Shrimp?"

I look back up at him with a blush on my cheeks as I bite my lower lip, and stand up, letting him go in the process. Gajeel picks me up by the waist turning and setting me down on the work bench, pushing himself between my legs.

"Do you want to find out?" he says putting him mouth next to my ear. "You should know that I don't ask many girls this question, only the ones I like."

"Are implying that you have never done this before, or that by the time you have your cock out, there's no turning back?" I ask.

"The later."

I take his hand from my waist and put it on my exposed thigh. "I don't let just any man get this close to me, only the ones I like."

It was his turn to question. "Are you implying that you haven't ever done this, or that you haven't found one you liked?"

I smile because either way you looked at it I hadn't done any of this before. "Both." I say in his ear.

I feel him grin against my neck before he licks at the flesh. His thumb on my thigh is rubbing large slow circles as his lips touch my neck. My lips part in a gasp, hands traveling from where they had been sitting at his shoulders up into his thick black mane.

He pulls back, looking at me. "Levy..."

The way he says my name is honest and unsure, unlike his usual teasing voice he has when he calls me Shrimp, or Shorty. I lean forward and press my lips to his, running my tongue over his bottom lip tasting the bitterness of the alcohol that had soaked into his slightly chapped lips. His mouth opens and I slowly enter his mouth tasting more of the alcohol but am met with his tongue that has a bit of a metal taste to it.

I wrap my untouched leg around his lower back pulling him closer to me knowing he was already exposed, feeling him hard against my cotton covered core. His other hand touches my outer thigh as the other hand moves to wrap my other leg around his back as well, I take the hint and interlock my ankles while both his hands slide up my thighs, under my skirt to my hips. I'm being picked up as his fingers pull at the waist band of my cotton panties, sliding them over my butt before I am being set back down on the bench.

Unlocking my ankles, my legs hang freely and my panties begin to slide, Gajeel steps back allowing them to pass. He gets them over my shoes but never stops kissing me which I'm glad for, if we stopped kissing I would feel over exposed and a bit embarrassed, but with his lips on mine I want nothing more for him to have me.

His hand is at my thigh again and I can feel it hesitate at the hem of my skirt. Gajeel didn't seem like he was the nervous type when it came to this sort of stuff so why was he so cautious? I let out a small encouraging moan to let him know I was enjoy every bit of what he was doing, this seemed to give him his bearings back as he pushed his hand further up my thigh. I open my legs wider as he reaches just below my ass, his hand slowly sliding inward. His other hand has been bracing itself on the work bench but I want it to touch me as well. I take my hands out of his hair, Gajeel stiffens for a second probably thinking I was going to stop him or his hand that was advancing ever so slowly towards my core, but instead I reached behind me and unzipped my top, letting my hands fall to the hem before clasping it and pulling the fabric over my head, breaking the kiss and exposing it all to him.

As soon as I see him I start to blush but I refuse to be embarrassed. I take hold of his hand that is sitting on the bench and start to pull off his glove exposing his bare palm. I move his hand and place it on my breast, I sit back propping myself up with my arms as Gajeel leans in to kiss my chest. He starts by licking the flesh as his hand starts to massage, thumb rubbing over my nipple before his tongue catches it and his lips move around it caressing it in a kiss. His other hand had finally made it to its destination and although he still had the glove on that hand, I was not missing out on sensation.

I let out a moan as he did two things at once, his teeth grazed my nipple and his fingers slide between my folds. I push against him, putting my hands in his hair, only to pull him closer to me. His fingers started to work me and although I was no stranger to pleasuring myself, having someone else do it was completely new and it felt great. His mouth came up off my breast and worked its way up to my neck and then to my mouth. My hips start to move as he gets closer and closer to the opening with each rub. His fingers stop suddenly and I pull back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just... don't want to hurt you; I promised myself I would never hurt you again."

"You haven't hurt me." I say.

"Not yet, but if we continue, it will hurt, I will hurt you."

"How about I tell you if it starts to hurt, if I do then you can stop." I say knowing I won't say anything, no matter how much it does hurt. I know it could and it probably will but it was worth it in the end.

Gajeel looks at me knowing all to well my plan.

"If it's not you, it will eventually be someone and I rather it be you." I say.

I watch as he ponders what I just said. "Are you sure? A janitorial closet is not the best place to lose your V-card."  
He had a point but if I didn't do it now, who knows when we would get another chance and it might be awkward between us if we stop now. Kinda like not knowing for a fact that you are dating someone and you're to chicken to just ask them.

"It could be worse." I say.

He looks at me and I can start to feel that awkwardness I lean in a kiss him hard, tongue and everything, hips thrust into his hand moving his fingers, I moan into his mouth. I feel one of his fingers at my opening as it pushes itself inside then retreats, entering again with a second finger. I moan letting him know that he's not hurting me and that it feels good, but I knew the fingers were not what was going to hurt.

He worked them until I started to feel a tightness deep inside. My right hand moves down his chest past his waist to take hold of his mass erection, harder then it had been when I had counted the piercings that had started it all. I feel the studs as my hand begins to pump him.

Gajeel brakes from the kiss gasping for air. "Levy..."  
I thrust my hips into his hand, reaching my peak, gripping him tightly. I let out a louder moan that held his name. His fingers stop moving and slowly start to retreat, I'm breathing hard.

"Now is the best time, while my body is distracted." I breath against his neck.

I still have a hold of him, as he steps closer to me I am able to guide him, putting his tip at my entrance. My hand letting him go to move to his hip, pulling him closer, feeling him push at me. I gasp at how big he feels, he stops.

"You're fine, just didn't realize what a tight fit it was going to be." I smile and kiss him.

I feel the first two studs before he reaches the end. He hesitates, giving me a moment to get use to how big he is and how stretched I am. He pushes at me slowly and my finger nails dig into his shoulders, making him retract just a bit before thrusting the next three studs into me. I pull back from his lips and cry out.

Mean while outside the janitors closet:

"You think she would be done by now." Gray says to the group.

"Oh she's been done for a while." Natsu says with a smile.

"Then what are they doing?" Lucy asks.

"Something Juvia would like to do with Gray." Juvia says.

Gray looks at Juvia, as Lucy starts to blush.

"You think Levy would do something like that?" Lucy asks, more to herself then anyone else.

"I know they are, I can smell it." Natsu smiles.

Back in the hot closet:

I can feel the aching of being torn but once the first shock of pinching pain was gone that's all it was, an aching. Gajeel's hand is at my cheek as he brings my eyes to his in a silent question. I smile and nod although I know I have unshed tears in my eyes. He leans down to kiss me again and I welcome his lips as they take the attention away from the ache.

Although his lips and tongue are moving his hips have not and I wonder if part of the ache is from him not moving, I thrust my hips slightly, testing my theory and finding that I am partially right, the ache moves with him emphasizing just how tight a fit it i s.  
I push at his hips, causing him to slide out a stud. His lips come off mine as he pulls out another two studs. I stop his hips from continuing. Was he thinking I wanted him out of me?

I shake my head no. "Just move." I say pulling him back to me, feeling a stud reenter.

I let out a breathy moan, causing him too regain his confidence. I am glad to have him back to normal. He slides two more studs back into me, three more to go before he was completely inside. I thrust my hips gaining another stud, and a grunt from Gajeel.

He puts his hands on my hips and starts to thrust slowly, I moan letting him know that it doesn't hurt. He continues his slow thrusts and I can feel his muscles are tense, much more then they should be. I put my lips to his ear kissing first.

"I'm not as fragile as I look, you don't have to hold back." I whisper before kissing his neck.

Gajeel groans as he speeds up his pace letting each one of his studs rub the inside of me, Mavis they felt good. The tip of him was hitting the end of me, reminding me of just how big he was and he really had to push to get the eighth stud in.

My hands are in his hair gripping it at his scalp, pulling at it as I start to tighten. My lips are parted and at his ear breathing hard, "You feel so good, I'm close... you wont break me I promise."

I get a growl as his thrusts get harder but keep their speed. I moan feeling all eight of the piercings as they rub me on the inside. I hold my breath listening to his breathing but this causes his to question his actions.

"Don't stop." I whisper in his ear.

He changes his movement causing a reaction in me that was different from the first orgasm he had given me. Although the studs still rubbed they weren't the only thing rubbing against me now, my hands tightened in his hair as he let out a grunt, I moan in his ear letting it change as the feeling changed, I was close, my breathing was all over the place.

"Gajeel..." I moan as I come undone.

He slows to a relaxed pace, I was glad, I needed a breather. I had never experienced anything like that.

"You ok?" I said pulling back to look at me.

I shake my head not trusting my words.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

She is holding on to me like I'm her life line while she trembles from her labored breathing. I hold on to her small frame not moving any part of me, I'll wait until she gives me the go ahead. Her hand touches the side of my face and I can't help but shudder, her hand is so soft and delicate like the rest of her and I will keep my promise to never hurt her again. Her lips are on mine gentle and yielding.

Levy is everything that I'm not and I could not love that more, she made up for my roughness, my temper, my whole personality, for me. Her hands were at my chest and I hated the fact that my shirt separated her skin from mine. She must have felt the same way as those small hands grab the hem of my shirt and start to lift it up. I pull away form the kiss and assist her in her efforts. We reunite like two magnets that have been pulled apart and then let go. Our lips crash into each other, her hands are once again on my chest but this time they are gripping and needing at my skin.

She moves her hips so slightly but the sensation rolls up my body and out of my mouth and into the kiss in the form of a mumbled moan, feeding her her own pleasure. My hands are once again at her hips as I pull her closer to me testing her reaction as to whether she was ready to continue. She brakes the kiss, throwing her head back and rolling her hips into the small movement making it more then I had meant it to be.  
I take that as a good sign but keep my movements slow as I thrust, her fingers start to dig into my chest, the feel of her nails is driving me insane, did she not know I was a masochist? I thrust in a bit deeper causing her to grip harder. I let out a groan, her hips roll into the next thrust as a response; I'm slowly losing control as my animalistic instincts begin to override my human thoughts. I let out a growl that should not come from a human mouth but have apparently come out of mine. Never, with all the other have I not been able to control it, why now? Why with her, with Levy, the most fragile of them all, has it decided to come out and play?

I have a second to push down the beast, restraining it. Levy moves her hands to the back of my neck, which helps me control it. Her lips are on mine again as she thrusts hard against me; I push back but know that will only make things worse. I pull back from the kiss with a frustrated growl, knowing all to well I'm going to have to stop this before I can't control it any longer leaving me to deal with my frustrations on my own later.  
Levy kisses my neck gently making her way to my ear. Her breath is hot against my skin as she moans.

"Gajeel... I'm ok, let go."

My body freezes, I pull back so I can look at her. "I don't think you understand." I say hearing the frustration in my voice.

"You shouldn't resist and ignore what it's trying to tell you."

I look at her with a bit of a smirk. "Alright bookworm what have you read?"

"Enough to know that a dragon mates for life and that applies to the slayers as well. I also know that the slayers inner dragon is the one who picks their mate, sometimes leaving the human half to deal with the repercussions."

"And how do you know that's what I'm fighting with?"

"I can feel the power emanating from you, as well as you fighting to control it and to smash it down. Is it because you don't want me as a mate? Or is it because you don't think I want to be tied to you?"

I think about her question, this was so not what I had planed when I brought her in here, I was not ready to make this decision but I also knew that if the human part was strong enough to push the dragon half down while trying to claim a mate that the dragon would never again try to claim one, leaving the slayer to live a solitary life, that meant that even if the human half tried to connect with the same mate the dragon had chosen that it wouldn't work. I had talked to slayers that had done just that and they regretted not giving in, true they lived happily with the mate the dragon had chosen but they missed out on so much because they were not truly connected. Shit. My beast growled and I had to restrain from thrusting into her as her body tightens from the stillness.

"I leave the decision to you. My feeling agree with the dragon, but I have a promise to uphold, I will not hurt you."

Levy smiles as she leans in, her lips on mine again, the softest of kisses, Mavis this woman, I needed an answer. As if she had read my thought she pulls back.

"I will say it once more, let go."

I lean forward and kiss her forcefully, her hands are back in my hair pulling me closer as her hips begin to move again, this time I let myself drive into her, causing her fingers to pull at my hair. I made an unspoken agreement with the dragon that he could have her but he could not hurt her. I knew sometimes the claiming of a mate can cause some physical injuries, but he seemed to understand so I let him take over.

I pulled her hips into me more forcefully, feeling the pull she has on me as her body contracts, it wasn't the sex I was worried about it was the actual claiming, to do that a mate must receive a bite from the dragon somewhere on their body, in this position it was either her neck or her shoulder, I pushed for the shoulder, away from major arteries.

I brake the kiss, leaning down to kiss her neck, working my way to her exposed shoulder, Levy cries out her hands move to my back, fingers gripping tightly.

"Let go..." she moans.

Her body tensing up but not in fear of the pain of being claimed, but in pleasure as she reaches her peak. I graze her skin with my teeth as I open my mouth, her skin breaks out in goose bumps. Fingernails dig into my back, her body spasms and I bite down, I thrust hard into her feeling my release, I tighten my jaw, Levy cries out as her body reacts to the power of being claimed causing her to come again, I ride that power as I let myself go just as she had told me to.


	2. Control for Losing Control

Control for Losing Control

Gray and Juvia

FYI Manga Spoilers.

Happens while they are living together for the six months.

Juvia's P.O.V.

After the disband of Fairy Tail I was unsure of where I would go I was scared of losing all my friends. Seeing Gray-sama in what was left of the guild hall after the announcement I thought for sure that I would lose him, and as much as it hurt to lose my friends it would hurt even more to lose him.

I watch him as he stands there processing what he would do now, when he turns around and starts walking my direction, the look of determination on his face, I know he has a plan.

"Natsu thinks he's the only one who is going to get stronger? He's in for it the next time I see him. Without Fairy Tail I'll just have that much more time to train. Juvia, are you coming?"

The shock is plane on my face. "Uh..of course, Juvia will go anywhere with Gray-sama." I follow him out of the ruins of the guild hall and down the road. "Where are Gray-sama and Juvia going?" I ask.

"Somewhere where we can train without distraction."

We stopped at our homes and gathered up everything we needed for an extend leave, not knowing when or even if we would see Magnolia again. We had walked for days until we had come across this little town in the middle of know where, Gray had said it was as good a place as any and had established a place for the two of us after realizing that the town was so small there was only one unoccupied dwelling. At first he was worried that I would thrown the idea of us living together out of proportion and as much as I wanted to I was happy with the arrangement. I quickly took up the roll of cook and was pleased when he let me take on more of a house wife's status. That was two months ago.

He had started training right away, allowing me to take care of him when he over did it. Running hot baths for him as well as letting me massage the ache from his shoulders. I was so happy each time he asked me to do this. I loved having my hands on him and the fact that he asked me to was a great feeling. I finally understood that me pushing myself at him was not the way to go about showing him my love, and I soon realized the more I backed off the more he came to me.

Tonight was different then all the others of the past two months. Gray had come back from a long day of training and I had made dinner as normal, He takes off his boots and sets them by the door along with mine. As he sits down at the table ready to eat his mood is off and I don't know what to think of it.

"Hard day?" I ask trying to break the ice, no pun intended.

"You could say that… Hey do we have some saké left that we picked up before we left Magnolia?"

"Yeah." I say walking to the cupboard and pulling out the small bottle. I poor some into the little cup that matched the bottle that held the liquor and placed it on the table next to his dinner. I sit down across from him seeing the worry on his face.

He drinks the little cups content and pours himself another, drinking that one too before filling it a third time. He's looking down at the glass not making eye contact. I haven't seen him this upset in a while and I wonder what is wrong, I decide not to press the issue knowing that will probably put him in a worse mood. I pick up my fork, ready to start eating.

"If I just had control..." Gray mutters, putting the small cup to his lips again throwing his head back drinking the liquid in one gulp.

I look down at my plate.

Gray's P.O.V.

I was losing control, of my body, my power, myself. Training had come down to learning how to use the powers my father had given me but the more I thought I had control of them the less I really did and that's the realization I'd had today. If only I had control I could become stronger. I had to gain control of something or I was going to lose it. The sound of Juvia's fork on her plate snaps me out of my thoughts, Juvia. She was the one thing in my life that has been constant, my thoughts start to elaborate on a plan. Whether it was the saké or the desperation of needing a situation I had control over, or the fact that I had started to realize that this woman would do anything for me, I look up at her.

"Juvia."

She looks up at me from her plate.

Juvia's P.O.V.

His voice sends chills down my spine as I look up to meet his eyes. The look on his face is like none I had ever seen before. I have to push my voice out to answer him.

"Yes, Gray-sama."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything." I say wanting to always be a help to him.

His eyes shift back down to the saké cup. "One, stop calling me Gray-sama and two, I...I need help training...my control." With the last two words of his request his eyes meet mine again and they are filled with darker things then determination. I drop my fork, but before the loud clang of metal on ceramic could be heard, the sound of Grays chair moving on the floor covers the sound. Instincts maybe, are what drive me to stand up as he moves closed to me. His arm wraps around my waist and before I can prepare myself his lips are against mine. Have I died? Am I dreaming?

Gray's P.O.V.

If this is the only thing I can control then so be it. But the moment my lips touch hers I feel what she has been feeling since the day we met, and I suddenly remember a fortune telling mage I had beat down telling me something about a woman and water. I push the memory out of my head, pushing my frustrations into the kiss, pulling her body closer to mine. After minutes we both break away, needing air. I look at her and all though I know she wants this to happen I can't push myself to continue. I don't want to take advantage of her, hurt her, devastate her, all for my selfish reasons.

I push her away, my hands gripping onto my hair and pulling it trying to make sense of the situation and what I've done by giving her false hope. "Selfish asshole, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gray! What is going on? You can tell me, please tell me. I want to help you."

I look at her and her eyes are stern and full of concern. "I can't love you like you love me."

Confusion falls across her face. So I try to explain. "I feel like I'm losing control of everything, I want things but I can't control them, and although I know I could take control over you and you would let me, I can't do that to you, I wont do that to you, you deserve better. Because I can't love you like you love me."

She takes a step forward and I take a step back, I wont let her tell me that it's ok for me to take advantage of her.

"Stop." her voice is serious and it makes me do just that.

I can't take another step back as she tests her boundaries and steps forward. Once she realizes that I'm not going to move she closes the distance between us. Standing directly in font of me, her hand rises to touch my cheek.

"When are you going to figure out that unless you tell me that you will never feel anything for me, that I will be here for you. You may not be able to love me the same way but you do have feelings for me, more then anyone else you know right?"

There was so much hope in her voice and if we were being completely honest then I wouldn't lie to her. "Juvia, I... do have feelings for you, but I can't make sense of them, I don't know what to call them, I'm not sure if they qualify as love but they are different."

"Then let me help you understand them, stop pushing me away, stop running, stop controlling the one thing you can control and maybe you will find control else were." As she talks her hand runs through my hair causing me to close my eyes and when she was done I feel her breath against my lips. She's letting me make the choice.

I feel better knowing she understands my feelings and my intentions. I lean forward the mere inches and kiss her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her against me again. I take it to the next level, running my tongue across her bottom lips, her replies by licking my waiting tongue.

Her hands ran down the front of my shirt, slowly, as if begging for it to disappear. Out of all the times I have stripped out of my clothes without knowing it and the one time I wish I had, it hadn't happened.

I let go of her so I can grab the bottom hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. Her hand caress my bare chest and as soon as the fabric is out of the way I kiss her again pulling her close to me once more. I lift her up, setting her down on the table and pushing her down with my body. My hands move to grasp the thick fabric of her coat, pulling it open and trying their hardest to get the damn thing off.

"Gray, do you still want to practice control? I know we both could use it right now." Her voice sounding as if she had just ran a marathon. "Not saying this is not going to happen but control would be not ripping clothes and not doing it on the table."

I growl knowing she's right. I push myself up off her and she sits up to reveal that I had ripped a couple of the buttons off her coat, but underneath was something rarely seen, her skin. Juvia begins to slide her arms out of the damaged jacket. Her hair a mess of blue. Her eyes not looking at me, but down. Once she gets her arms out of the coat all that is left is a white tank-top. she proceeds to unbutton the rest of the buttons that go all the way down to her feet. I never realized that under that coat she wore hardly anything, the tank-top and white cotton panties. Her eyes meet mine when she's done, she smiles as she runs her hands down my chest.

"Is this your first time?" She asks.

I lick my lips and shake my head no.

"Me neither." She says as her hands reach the waist band of my pants and start to undo them.

I pick her up just as my pants fall to the floor. She wraps her legs around my waist, her lips crash into mine and I gladly accept them. I stumble blindly in the direction of my bed, hitting my shins on the frame.

I break the kiss cursing. Juvia smiles and unlocks her legs, sliding down the front of my body to stand in front of me. She laughs a bit. "are you ok?"

"Yeah." I say putting my hands on her waist.

She lowers her hands from my shoulders to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulls it up revealing only her bare breasts. She leans forward and up on her tiptoes, kissing me again. I try and control myself, slowly losing the battle I break the kiss, moving my lips down her chin and down to her neck. I pull her close, my hands on her bare back, loving the feeling of her skin on mine. She turns me so my calves hit the frame of the bed this time just not as hard. Her hands are on my chest as she pushes me back. I have to let go of her so I can sit on the edge of the bed.

Her hands are on the waist band of her white cotton underwear. She pushes the fabric down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor. I lick my lips again, looking at her standing there completely naked in front of me and although I am use to seeing naked, I have not seen her naked and that make all the difference.

She puts her right hand on my chest and pushes me down, my back against the bed, as her legs work to get into the position to straddle my hips. She sits on my lap, leaning down to kiss me again. My hands move, wrapping themselves around her, wanting more of her skin to touch me. Her hips move and I am suddenly aware shes not the only one completely nude, as well as I'm not the only one ready for more. I feel her wetness rub against me and it takes all my control not to thrust against her.

When she does it again I let out a groan, expressing my growing discomfort. I'm harder then I ever have been before and it's just this side of painful. Juvia seems to understand, with her third movement of her hips, she positions me to enter her and I throw my head back as she eases herself down onto me. Her breathing changes, bringing my eyes back to hers.

I lean forward kissing her in the process of pushing her up into a sitting position, taking hold of her hips and pulling her into me. It's her turn to break the kiss as she lets out a moan, driving me to continue. She adds her own movements to the mix and I soon have to lay back down onto the bed to get the full thrust, leaving Juvia above me, her hands gripping my chest, eyes open, connected with mine, breathing with each thrust. My hands are still on her hips guiding her and keeping her in rhythm.

Her muscles inside are tightening around me and just when I feel I'm going to lose it, she relaxes and I can go longer. Her breathing quickens, eyes widen for a second before slowly closing, her body tightening again, this time her fingers dig into my chest and she stops breathing for a second letting the next breath come out in a moan.

I stop moving letting her move her hips on her own as she rides out her orgasm, I sit up and hold her close to me. Once her breathing calms down, I start to stand up, picking her up, turning and to the bed and laying her down. She throws her head back into the pillows, bucking her hips into me. I thrust into her harder then I have been able to and she cries out. Her hands encouraging me to continue as they grip into my hips, pulling me into her again. I find a pace that leaves her moaning with each thrust.

I lean forward, my tongue licking at her neck. Her hands are in my hair pulling at it as her heels dig into the back of my thighs. Her hips are bucking up as mine are pushing into her, her back arching.

Control, that's what this was about, I couldn't get distracted. I control my movements, only allowing myself to thrust so far before retreating. If I could control myself long enough to bring her to orgasm once more then I would let myself enjoy the rest. I concentrated on tightening my stomach muscles allowing my hips to grind instead of a straight in and out motion.

Juvia grips my back as her breath hitches in her throat, she slows her hips to meet the new rhythm. I lightly lick my way up her neck to her jaw stoping just as I get to her open mouth. I feel her tighten and I falter for half a beat, letting out my own groan and fighting back the urge to pound into her and be done. Control, I reach down to her left leg and pull it up so her heel rests on my lower back giving my hips more movement and allowing me more leverage. Her lips crash into mine, her fingers pulling at my hair.

"Harder..." She moans, her hot breath on my lips.

I do as she wishes finding it harder to control my movements but I am determined. I bite my lower lip, pulling myself back from the verge. She tightens again, it's harder to keep moving this time, it's like her body wants me to fail. I find myself moving faster without my knowledge and I have to fight to stop. Painfully I grip the sheets, letting all my frustrations go into my hands.

Juvia's hands are suddenly on each side of my face and I open my closed eyes to look at her. She leans forward licking my bottom lip, at her touch I feel the sting, I unclench my teeth as she pulls back, showing me that she has blood on her tongue before reaching back up and kissing me. My bloody lip forgotten as I melt into her.

My hips begin to move again, hers rock back and forth into me. Her lips break away moving to my ear. "Control is not about alway having control over a situation, sometimes it's about letting go of your control and letting things happen as they will."

I stop, take a deep breath, allowing a sense of calm wash over me, feeling her body relax and then tense up as I resume my movements. I keep a steady pace as her breath comes out in moans into my ear. My lips are once again moving on her neck leaving cooling patches that I warm with my hot breath as the kissing stops. I can feel her body tensing up, hear the change in her voice, her hands are at the back of my neck.

Her voice comes out as a whispered gasp in my ear. "Gray..."

I groan and let the feeling of her body coming undone control my movements, She cries out, speeding up my hips, lengthening my thrusts, She cries out a second time, feeling her lose her control completely and wanting the same. I feel the tightening in my stomach, the hardening of the already hardness within her, her body reacting as it to tightens up once more before I moan allowing the sensation to take over. I thrust harder, deeper, hearing Juvia scream my name. I growl when my release doesn't come right away, but then I'm stopped, mid thrust as it washes over me. All the muscles in my body tense as I growl pushing myself further into her where I release, feeling all the frustration and lust drain out of me and into her.

My fingers are numb from gripping the sheets, Juvia's matching me breath for breath as we both try and catch up on the air our bodies as aching for.

I lay my forehead on her collarbone as I release the sheets from my death grip. I can feel her legs shaking as her muscles relax. I lift myself up enough so I can kiss her, it's less need and more comfort that drives me to continue the kiss after I release myself from her with a small moan from both of us.

I break the kiss and look at her. "Juvia, lets keep this between you and me, I don't want others to know about us."

"So there's an us?"

I smile. "Yeah as long as you swear not to tell anyone, not even our old guild members."

She kisses me again.

It's not that I want to keep her a secret but in a way I do because when people know about things they tend to get messed up, or ruined or ripped apart and that was the last thing I wanted to happen to this newfound relationship, I wanted to keep this as long as I could.

I lay down next to her on the bed as she curls up next to me, her breath on my neck, hand over my guild mark as we lay there listening to the soft sound of rain on the tin roof, I didn't even ask if she was the cause of it, I just let the sounds rhythm cast me into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy

Lucy's P.O.V.

Really this morning was like any other morning except, there was two differences. Happy had gone on an job with Charla and Wendy and all thought that had happened before this was the first time that I had actually invited Natsu to stay over, I felt bad sending him back to his place alone and besides he would have just ended up here anyway. The other thing that was different was the fact that the weather had started to change and with my window open to cool off my apartment the night before, this morning it was letting in the coldest air of the year thus far.

I felt silly trying to keep myself warm in the thin blanket that I used for the summer months. I toss and turn and huddle in on myself, I look over and see Natsu sleeping peacefully with no blanket. Wasn't he cold? Of course he wasn't, he was a fire dragon slayer and that meant his body temp was higher then a normal humans. I thought about snuggling up to him and finding out first hand how much hotter he was but decided against it. I shiver again, to cold to even get up to close the window. I turn over to face away from him and close my eyes trying to go back to sleep, the morning sun had not even started to peek in so I knew it was early.

"Luce, you ok?" His voice was sleepy, deeper, and concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit cold is all." I whisper.

I didn't even feel the blanket move but the hot hand on my side I felt and I couldn't help the sound that came out of me, something between surprise, fear, and pleasure. His hand turned into an arm as he wraps it around me and as if he were stretching, he pulls me closer to him. My back, were it was exposed from my tank top riding up in my sleep, melts into the heat of his bare abdomen. He places a bare leg over mine, the skin to skin contact feels good.

"Why didn't you say something? Human heater right here remember."

"I-I didn't want to wake you."

"Your hair smells good." He says as his nose nuzzles further into my hair.

"Thanks." I smile knowing he can't see it.

His thumb is rubbing small slow circles on my stomach and with each pass it's as if he's winding me up. I can feel it starting to pull at lower things and although I have felt this before, especially while watching Natsu train or fight or right after he's showered or well most any time, I had never been this close to him while having this feeling. I fight the feeling but the more I fight the more it grows. I can't do what I normally would do after being turned on, no that would be a bit awkward.

Natsu shifts a bit behind me pressing the rest of himself against me, my thin shorts and his sleep shorts leave little to the imagination, I can feel him against my ass not fully erect but half, I was hoping because if not I was in trouble. I knew enough about guys from Cona and her sexual experiences to know that guys only got larger.

I swallow hard and shut my eyes, I was going to fight this, I was not going to give into my bodies wants or rather needs at this point. I was set on going back to sleep. But I never thought he would know my one weakness, the thing I had only dreamed about, sure he has said my name plenty of times and for many different reasons but the one way I had never heard, slipped out of his mouth with his next breath.

"Lucy..." It was a sigh, it was a moan, it was my undoing.

My eyes shot open, my breath caught in my throat. And I thought for sure I would be the one to make the first move, I was not expecting for his arm to tighten it's hold on me nor was I expecting his lips to graze over the back of my neck. A kiss, light at first turned into tongue even a small bit of biting was involved as I melted further into him.

Where was he getting all his confidence from? The only time I saw this side of Natsu was in a fight, but then again I shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth. Speaking of mouths, his was working it's way up my jaw line. I turn slowly in his hold, wanting to finally find out if his lips were going to be as soft as my sub-conscience had made them out to be. His hand slid from my stomach to my lower back before pulling me in tighter. My hand had made it's way into his hair and all thought I knew that was soft I wasn't expecting for it to be so easily pull able. His forehead rested on mine for a second, proving he was just as nervous as I was, but in the end fear and uncertainty gave way to want, and need.

His lips were cautious at first, lightly touching mine, he was losing his confidence. I lean in and press my lips to his, we had come this far, I was not stopping now. Once my lips were pressed against his, his whole demeanor changed yet again and he was once more the aggressor. His tongue slips easily into my mouth to mingle with mine, the strange taste of cinnamon and sandalwood mixed with the taste of my vanilla toothpaste that still lingered in my mouth.

I find myself slowly turning to lay flat on my back, Natsu's hand sliding yet again to my stomach. His leg that had been over mine this whole time started to move up and slowly down, my left leg moves involuntarily to give him space to continue to do what he wants. His thumb is rotating on my stomach again this time it's even slower but comes with more force. Oh Mavis what that would feel like on things lower. And as if he read my mind, his hand starts to move, only to get caught on the waist band of my shorts. My hips move against his hand causing his thumb to slip under the band.

His hand finds it's way under my shorts and I am excited and ready to finally experience this. The tips of his fingers reach the start of pubic hair and as if he is denied, he recoils, clenching his hand into a fist under my shorts. His lips pull away so abruptly that I'm left mid kiss.

"I'm sorry Luce, I thought I could control myself."

"Please don't stop."

"You say that now but how is this going to affect our friendship?"

"It's only going to make it stronger, I promise. I've wanted this for so long."

"Lucy, if we do this, I don't think I can be your friend anymore."

"What?! Why-why not?"

"Because I will have acted on feelings that are not friendly, they're more then that."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" I look at him questionably.

"I knew... I knew the day I met you."

"Knew what?"

"That one day I wouldn't be able to hold back."

"Wait..."

"Luce there is only one way for someone under the influence of a love charm to be dispelled from it."

"You broke my eye contact."

Natsu shook his head and with a smile said. "Thats what I thought." His smile faded. "But when I explained to Gramps how I came across you, he told me that there was only one way you would have snapped out of it without the imposter salamander letting you go.."

I looked into his serious face.

"Lucy, deep down, under all the feeling of love for family and my friends theres the love I have for you. It's different from all the others and it will rip me apart if I have you this way and yet not have you."

"Natsu..." I stop to think about how I feel and how the new information makes me feel and I am suddenly pulled into a memory of Levy giving me a knowing smile when I told her about how Natsu and I met. She knew this whole time and didn't say anything to me. She just let me walk around believing it was Natsu's elbow that saved me that day. But then again if that were the case then I shouldn't be having these deep feelings for him, and I'm just now realizing that they have been there the whole time. "If what you're saying is true then why would you think that you're the only one who has these feelings?"

Finally a look on Natsu's face that I recognize, the look of deep thought as he had never thought that I would feel the same way about him. Frankly if this had never happened I don't know if I had figured it out myself, I would have just gone around thinking that I was attracted to him for obvious reasons and never would have thought about the deeper feelings. I know it sounds cheesy and to much like a romantic child's bed time story, I think, no, I know that Natsu and I are something special. Two lives meant to meet, meant to be friends, meant to create a bond stronger then any other, meant to...

Natsu's lips are suddenly on mine picking up where he had abruptly left off. My

hands are in his hair again pulling lightly at it until he makes a soft grunting noise, I let go, only to take a new hand full and start all over. His hand slowly unclenches, extending his fingers past the point he had reared back.

Yes, please, please. I keep saying it in my head as if he would get the message, I would have said it out loud if his lips weren't keeping mine busy. As his fingers slide further, passed the protective ness and to my clitoris I can't hold back the gasp and moan, they sound funny with his tongue in my mouth but they get my point across.

Natsu pulls away, letting my moans ring clear in the quite of the morning. His mouth goes to work on my neck making the moans louder. His fingers are cautious at first but the more sound I make the better he gets, gaining confidence that he is doing the right thing.

I rotate my hips into his hand causing my leg to rub against him. He is harder now, and still bigger then I ever imagined. His fingers stilled for a second as he fought back against his body.

I leaned forward licking the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder. "It's going to happen." I whisper.

"Huh? Are you, I mean I don't want to... Lucy you don't have to...we don't have to."

"How long have you been waiting? Don't you think it's time? I do. I want this more then I knew, and it's safe, being a girl who goes on jobs for a living needs to have a schedule, so I'v been on birth control since I joined the guild. Natsu, I want this, I want you."

Natsu's P.O.V.

My fingers slowly start back up, pulling a gasp out of Lucy that is driving me crazy. I shift my weight so that I am hovering above her, my mouth going back to her neck. I try and distract myself from whats to come, I want to take it slowly, remember every detail. Her hand slides down from my hair across my back and in between us, when I feel her fingers wrap around my member, as best they can with my shorts in the way, I can't contain the feral growl ripped from me, my hips jolt forward into her hand causing me to growl once more.

Shuddering when her hand releases me. I remove my hand from her shorts only to work them down her legs, once removed Lucy sits up and pulls her tank top over her head. She lays back down glancing at my shorts before her eyes meet mine again. I hook my thumbs into the band of my shorts and pull them down being careful not to fall over as I unhook them from my ankles.

Leaning forward my lips kiss her stomach, hands roaming along her skin causing bumps to rise. Lucy moans and pulls at my hair. I move up kissing her skin as I go, ending on her lips. I let all my feeling pass through my lips and on to hers. Slowly I lower myself on to her, my hips falling perfectly between her legs. I can feel her against me and its hard not to move, her hips rock into me, rubbing herself against my hardness.

I break the kiss wanting to hear her moan, kissing her neck again. Her breathing is beginning to pick up in my ear, as she continues to rub against me, suddenly the movement stops and her hand is again making the journey between us, fingers wrapping around me, without the fabric it takes even more strength to behave. She moves my head against her wetness, causing me to clench my fists into the sheets.

"Do it quickly." She whispers, alining me with her opening.

Taking in a deep breath I thrust in hard, Lucy's cry mixes with my growl as her body clenches around me, hot like no fire I have felt before. I can't help the urge to want to hold her. I wrap my arms around her and lift her up, sitting back on my heels as I hug Lucy to my chest. I can feel the tears running down her cheek.

"You're mine forever now." I whisper in her ear.

I turn my face enough so that I can lick the tear on her cheek. Her hips rock forward, a hiss coming from my lips.

"Natsu..." Her voice is a bit strained.

I pull back enough to see her and although the tears have stopped the look in her eyes is not that of pleasure.

"Lucy are you ok?"

She smiles weakly, "Yeah I'll be alright, just be gentle, move slowly."

I lay her back down on the bed, kissing her, slowly I start to withdraw, then descend back into her, she makes a whimpering sound. I pull away to make sure I'm not hurting her and find a mixed look on her face, eyes closed. I slowly repeat my movement getting the same result.

"Luce..."

"I'm fine, keep going."

I continue just as she told me to, her face relaxing more with each thrust until the whimpers become moans and pleads for me to push harder, go deeper. Then the command I had been waiting for. "Faster." I slowly speed up, her body reacting differently then I thought it would as her hips start to meet mine mid thrust. Her muscles tighten throughout her body, contracting around me making me moan. My breathing is labored matching hers. My own muscles are screaming at me, I slow down putting more of my weight on her, resting on my elbows, arms under her, hands grasping her shoulders, while still thrusting. Lucy lets out a moan thats hitched in her throat.

"Right there." She whispers.

I continue to grind my pelvis against her, with each thrust her muscles contract.

"Lucy, you're so tight."

"So close. Don't stop."

I rest my forehead on her collarbone trying to not think about how incredible she feels, but the tighter she gets the more I want to finish, to take her flesh into my mouth and taste her, to bite down, my jaw clenches along with my fists.

"Luce..." I strain to say.

"Natsu!" She cries out.

Her body clenches tight, as it slowly relaxes she begins to tremble, her breathing is heavy and just when I feel like I'm beginning to take control again the top of her breast grazes across my bottom lip, my mind goes blank. I can feel her flesh in my mouth, her body tensing as I thrust hard into her, as my teeth pierce her skin. The taste of blood fills my mouth but does nothing for the rawness in my throat as a growl emerges only to be muffled by my mouth closing around her breast where I've got my teeth locked into place. I hear her cry out, feel her hips collide against mine, her body is having a repeat from before and I can't push through it. Each thrust getting harder, as I suck the bite wound, pushing myself deeper into her, faster and faster until I can't possibly continue. I put all my energy into one last thrust, burying myself deep within her and letting the pleasure wash over me, releasing.

I can hear Lucy whimpering as my brain starts to work again and I slowly let go of her breast, licking the bite mark making her moan. My hips are pressed hard against her, her legs holding me there. Her hands are in my hair, sliding down the sides of my face as I look at her.

"I'm yours, forever now." She says with a smile.

The sun is starting to shine through her window and it only adds to the goldenness of her hair. I lean down and kiss her, long, lingering. Her legs relax allowing me to slowly pull free of her. I'm able to lay down beside her with little mishaps, after having to help move her leg, which broke the kiss with laughter.

She rests her head on my chest, my hand moving to wrap around her back so I could rest it on her side. My other hand is caught by hers as her fingers weave into mine and end up resting on my chest. Just as my mind was starting to get sleepy again I hear a pounding on Lucy's front door.

My eyes grow wide. No, not today, is it to late to pretend to not be here.

"Crap." Lucy says as she sits up.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her back down.

"Natsu, let go, I have to get dressed and answer the door."

"I'm not ready to let you go."

"Natsu, it could be important."

I give her a pouty look but unlock my arms. She sits up yet again, sliding over the the edge of the bed and gets up.

She finds her shorts and I watch as she slides them up her legs and over her hips. I close my eyes for a long blink remembering what those hips could do. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a sweater that is way to big for her and it hangs half off her shoulder.

"Natsu, are you going to get dressed?" She whispers.

I smile at her, putting my arm behind my head as I get comfortable against the pillows, I could careless who saw me right now, I was floating on cloud nine.

I hear her open the door.

"Were you asleep?" Erza's voice asks in surprise.

"Um, kinda, I hadn't gotten up yet, but I was awake." Lucy explains.

"We were wondering if Natsu was here, we went to his place but no one was home." Gray's voice says.

"Yeah, he's here, Happy went with Charla and Wendy so I kept Natsu company." Lucy says.

"As nice as that is, it's un-lady like to have a male stay the night when the two are not together." Erza says.

"He would have snuck in anyway, besides there's no way Natsu would get that lucky." Gray says.

That's when the fun became a challenge, Why wouldn't I be that lucky? I am that lucky, damn Ice Bastard. I sit up and wrap the sheet around me and make my way towards the door. "Who you callin unlucky?" I ask with a smile.

Lucy turns to look at me, the look on Gray's face is priceless but Erza is looking at something else.

"Gray?" I push him to answer my question.

"Natsu." Lucy says, disbelief that I would confront our friends in nothing but her sheet.

"Lucy!" Erza says.

We all look at her, her eyes are about to pop out of her head.

"He bit you!" Erza says.

Gray looks at me pissed and reaches out to grab Lucy's hand. I take a step forward grabbing Lucy around the waist and pulling her close to me. My upper lip scrunches up as a protective growl is forced through clenched teeth.

"I was just going to look at it." Gray explains.

"What'd we miss." I hear a voice ask as Erza and Gray turn to look behind them.

"Apparently a lot." Anther voice says.

I take a sniff at the air and know it's Levi and Gajeel.

"It would have been enough without the biting." Erza says.

"Biting?!" Levi's voice is high pitched followed be a squeal.

The small blue haired woman comes bounding into the apartment, at first my protective instincts are triggered and I take a step back with Lucy.

"Don't, we get it, she's yours." Gajee says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean she's his?" Gray asks.

"The bite mark you all are freaking out about, he didn't do it to hurt her, in fact she probably got a lot of pleasure from it, he claimed her, whether he knew he was doing it or not." Gajeel explains.

"Claimed her?" Erza asks.

"Show em Levi." Gajeel says.

The blue haired mage pulls down the shoulder of her shirt to reveal her own mark.

"It will heal." Gajeel says.

"Oh Natsu, you can let her go." Levi says.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask.

Levi looks at me.

"Luce?" I ask.

"I'm ok, let go." Lucy says.

I let go of her and she turns around kissing me quickly on the lips.

"It's about time, come on Salamander, I'll explain some things." Gajeel says walking into the living room.

It's not that I didn't know what we were talking about, Igneel had told me all about the claiming of a mate, I just hand't realized I had done it until after the fact, seeing Gray try and touch Lucy was enough to make the situation real. I had claimed Lucy, I guess when I had told her she was mine forever I wasn't lying, it's a good thing she wants the same because forever is a long time.


	4. Another Fight Another Victory

Another Fight Another Victory

Gajeel's P.O.V.

We had come out on top like we always do, but not without some of our own getting hurt. Walking into the medical portion of the guild I was searching for faces I hadn't seen outside, one in particular. I hadn't seen her since the fight started, I had given her two team mates direct orders to get her away from the fighting. It just so happens that I find them first.

Both of them are laying in a bed one with a broken leg, the other a broken arm.

"Where is she? " I growl.

"I-in the bed next...to us." Droy sniffles.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the worst. Never again would I rely on those two to keep her safe. I should have known I couldn't pass on my responsibilities to someone else, even in times when the guild needed my help. Next time, if there is a next time, I would make sure she was safe first.

I take the few steps I need to to look past the dividing curtain and find her laying in a bed unconscious, Mira was taking her vitals.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She will be ok, she just hit her head." Mira smiles at me as reassurance. "My problem is, is that I have more wounded then beds, and since Levy isn't that injured."

"So I could take her home?" I ask.

"Just watch her breathing and if she comes to confused I want you to bring her in. I'm concerned about a concussion and amnesia, so once shes awake try and talk with her, keep her awake for awhile just so we know she'll be alright."

"Thanks Mira." I say.

"I know she is in good hands." She smiles at me.

I bend down picking Levy up, she's so weightless when she's not fighting back. Mira helps with the door and gives me a wink. "One more thing, have her take this the morning after she wakes up." she says handing me a small blue potion vial. I nod and head towards home.

There's little movement from her on the walk and I start to second guess if taking her away from the sick bay was a good idea, but then again Mira had said she was fine, just needed to let her rest. When I reach my front door, it takes me a second to manurer Levy and the door but I make it happen with help from my foot. After entering my home I lock the door behind me, without thinking I take Levy back into my room, rearranging the pillows and blankets before laying her down and covering her up, making sure she was going to be warm. I sat down in the chair next to my bed and watch her sleep.

Her chest rose and fell with her even breathing, but that was it, no sign of her waking up and I realize that if I sit here waiting that I would drive myself crazy with worry, I ended up getting up and making my way to the kitchen, surprisingly I was hungry.

A few hours later. Levy's P.O.V.

My nose is cold, but the rest of me is warm and I can smell something familiar and good and I feel my body start to more towards its source. I want to be closer to it, be wrapped in it. With the smell I find heat, and I don't waist time rubbing my nose against it, my hands slide against the source feeling a texture that could only be one thing, skin. Thats when it hit me, the smell, I knew it, although most of the time I associated the smell with being picked up against my will, I secretly loved it.

"Gajeel..." I sighed.

I feel him stiffen and knew I had scared him, I needed to let him know that I was alright. I slowly stretch my way up so that I could look him in the eyes. I loved his eyes, most people were scared of them and at one time I was one of those people but now I knew who he really was and I loved him.

I opened my eyes to look at him, and smiled. "Thank you." I whisper. The hit to my head must have done away with my shyness because the next thing I realize I'm doing is something I have been wanting to do for a long time. I press my lips to his and at first he's non responsive but as my lips start to leave his, he softens and parts his lips giving away all thoughts of it just being a peak on the lips.

My hands find the back of his neck while his arms wrap around me causing me to become closer to him and aware that we are both dressed in sleep clothes, not much to mine since I sleep in just a short night gown and panties, and Gajeel is in shorts, nothing more. I make a pleasured sound into his mouth as his hand travels down to my leg, pulling it up over his hip.

Gajeel pulls back from the kiss. "I'm sorry Shrimp."

"For?" I ask.

"Not being there to protect you."

"Your here now, and so am I, so make it up to me." I say. Man whatever hit me really did knock a screw lose. But what I was saying was the truth, I had just never had the guts to tell him.

He kisses me hard, full of passion, I open my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss even more, loving the way his tongue feels against mine. I pull away minutes later with a gasp for air and a moaned plea.

"Touch me, please."

His whole body stiffens in surprise and even I'm a bit surprised myself but that does not stop me from grabbing his hand and slowly lowering it. My night gown has ridden up in our movements, letting him feel the skin of my stomach before I use my fingers to push under the waistband of my panties.

The moment his fingers touch me I gasp, moving my hand to his hip gripping his shorts, my other hand is gripping the blanket and as his fingers start to rub I can't hold back the moan, back arching, head back and just when I think I'm getting use to the sensation his mouth is on my neck, licking and kissing my skin.

I had read in many romance novels what this would feel like and for the most part they were right, but there was one thing that they didn't mention, the rate at which your body could climb to it's climax. My breathing is labored and realized that his body is above me now and all I want him to do is grind against me harder, not just with his fingers but his whole body.

I roll my hips towards him and my breathing catches in my throat before I'm crying out my orgasm. Before I am fully aware of what just happened my mouth opens and the word "More" comes out in a gasped breath.

His hand makes its way out from under my panties, which I protest in the form of a whimper, but slides up my body and under my night gown. His hand caresses my breast and I can't take anymore. I push him away, knowing he's stronger then I am, I'm surprised at how easy it is to push him back. I sit up and pull my night gown over my head tossing it away. He sits there looking at me and I start to feel heat in my cheeks but he leans down and kisses me causing me to relax as we lay back down.

His hand is back at my breast, his thumb rubbing over the hardness of my nipple. His mouth works it's way down my chin, to my collar bone and down to join his hand. Hot breath brushes over my other nipple before I feel his tongue and then his mouth.

His mouth doesn't stay for long, it makes its way down the rest of my body kissing and licking as it goes, his hands grab ahold of the fabric of my panties and before I can say anything I hear the sound of it ripping, making things tighten within me.

When his tongue touches me again it is at my core and I can't control my hips, they buck and roll and grind against him. His strong hands hold onto my hips, one arm wraps around my lower back holding me to his mouth and I feel it building quickly.

I start to not have authority of what comes out of my mouth anymore, pleads, pants, and moans fill the room. My hands are in his hair gripping tightly and if I was hurting him, he sure wasn't making his pain known. His tongue lapped at the most sensitive spot, each pass adding to my cries of pleasure until I come undone.

I push myself as far into him as I can muster with his strength holding me, I let my cries ring out, and as I come down from my high, chest rising and falling faster then it ever has before, I look at him and know that there was no way to stop this now, I didn't want it to stop. He kisses my stomach and slowly makes his way back up to me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, tasting myself in his mouth. My hands work fast, pushing at his shorts until they are out of my reach, but it didn't matter much. My hands found his bare hips, fingers digging into flesh trying to convey my body's needs of him.

My right hand being the brave one reaches down knowing what it wanted and finding it, hard, ready, pierced? The surprise causes me to pull away from our kiss with a gasp.

Gajeel lets out a little laugh. "Everything else is pierced, why would that be any different Shrimp?"

I blushed and bit my lower lip. "I don't know."

"Is it going to bother you?"

I shake my head and lean forward to kiss him again.

He lowers his hips as he lowers me back onto the pillows. My hand lines him up before moving back to his hip, with his tip at my entrance I start to have second thoughts, not of wanting this with him but of how big he is and how small I am. I start to get scared.

His mouth moves to my neck as he starts to push his way in. At first I feel the heat of him and the thickness and as I relax he slides in a bit father, I'm wondering when the pain is going to come, reading all those romance novels I know that having sex for the first time always come with a price for the woman but this, this doesn't hurt at all and before I can think twice, I buck my hips in desperation too feel more, thrusting him in far, and there it was, the pain. I gasped and felt him stiffen as his lips came off my neck.

"Jeez, Shrimp that was a stupid move."

I let out a breath I had been holding and loosened my grip on his hips as the burning feeling started to subside.

"Just keep breathing." He whispers in my ear as his hips start to move.

At first I almost want to tell him to stop, not that it was to painful, it just felt strange having him inside me. He only pulls out half way before he slowly starts to push back in and its as if a switch is flipped and all I feel is pleasure.

My breathing picks up and with it his hips. I moan into his ear, telling him how good it feels. I can feel each one of his piercings as it rubs the inside of me, my hips start to rock against his creating a rhythm that makes my breath hitch with each inward thrust.

I can feel my orgasm building again, feel myself clenching around him. And for the first time I hear him grunt against my neck before thrusting in just a bit harder. I let out a little cry as my body tightens down a little more.

Our bodies are becoming slick with sweat and Gajeel is becoming more vocal as I get closer. I start to moan my need for release, begging my body for it.

Gajeel lets out a moan of his own quietly against my ear. "Come for me Levy."

The sound of my name escaping his lips in a moan pushes me over the edge and I come screaming. Gajeel froze with a grunt as I cried out his name.

I was still riding the high when I felt his hand on my leg moving it up to wrap around his hip. Before I knew what he was doing he had flipped us, so I was straddling him. I lay against his chest trying to calm my breathing, but I can feel him throbbing inside me and know I have to finish this.

I sit up. "Help me?" I ask shyly.

He takes my hips in his hands and slides them forward then pushes me back. I lean my head back and within a few grinds I understand and start to move on my own, although his hands stay at my hips. As I start to get use to the movement he adds his own into the mix, thrusting up as I slide back. My hands brace me against his hard stomach muscles as I pick up speed, my breathing starts to labor again as the building feeling returns.

I look down and find Gajeel, brow furrowed, eyes closed, mouth open. Just when I think of asking him if it feels good his eyes open and meet mine and I can tell he's trying to hold on. To see a man as strong as Gajeel become so needing of something that I can give him makes my heart race and my hips grind a little harder.

He groans, breathing harder and then lets out a growl, The growl tightening me as I feel it reverberate through his body and into mine, my breath is stolen from me by his name as I climax once more, before I lose myself I see a moment of weakness in his eyes as his hot fluid mixes with mine.

I collapse onto his chest breathing hard, feeling his chest rise and fall as well, hearing his heart pounding in my ear. His hands leave my hips, strong tired arms wrap around me and I feel safe.

Once our breathing is back to somewhat normal I raise up kissing his lips for a brief second before pulling away.

"I take it it's safe to say that you don't have any memory loss." Gajeel grins.

I blush. "Baka."

He reaches over to the night stand and grabs a small blue potion. "Mira wanted me to tell you to take this the morning after you woke up, she didn't say what it was for but I'm guessing it's for your head."

He hands me the vial and I look at it, immediately knowing what it is. "She thinks she's so smart."

"Why? What is it?"

I smile and look at him. "I take this and there will be no longterm repercussions for our action."

"Huh?"

"It's a birth control potion."

"What? How did she know that we would..."

I laugh. "Mira just knows these things."


End file.
